Darkness and light
by ZoloxLuffy
Summary: What happens when Nico starts to fall in love with the son of light and healing, also know as Will well find out in this story and please review if you like it also No haters. Yaoi definitly NicoxWill Newly update and rewrite for chapter 3
1. 1 Nico Helps

I own nothing the charcters belong to Rick Roardian

Pairing: Will/Nico

Characters : Nico, Will, The seven, Apollo cabin, and Thalia more if it comes to me.

Sorry about this it is reviewed and the mistakes were done because of the keyboard doesn't like to type all the words as I type them

enjoy also no flames if there are I will erase them got it good now enjoy :)

It was a dark starring night and not just any night it was capture the flag night. Ever since Jason came to the camp there had been a vote that there could not be two of the big three children on one team. So it had been put to rules that the leaders of the teams would chose one from the big three children for the two teams. Every time it was the same, the red team would choose Jason and the blue team would choose Percy leaving Nico out of the game completely. Nico had guess at first they had wanted to test their strength out against each other, but realized after the seventh time that they just didn't want the son of death on their team so he stayed back this time knowing it wouldn't be any different.

Nico could feel the cold crisp air hitting against his exposed skin, while Nico wondered about the campgrounds near the cabins wanting to clear his mind of the game that were going on. Nico let out a sigh of defeat who was Nico kidding he could still hear the swords clashing and the yells going on within the forest behind him. Nico made his way towards the big house and turned around when the campers began to cheer on both Percy and Jason who seemed to be going head to head, from what he could hear. Nico then became startled when he heard glass drop and curses coming from within the infirmary. "Strange I thought every camper was participating within capturing the flag?" Nico thought to himself walking into the big house walking to the infirmary part.

"Damn it why couldn't Kayla put the nectar where I could reach it." Nico heard from behind the door, and slowly pushed the door open to find a struggling Will who, was currently trying to use his teeth to grab the cup holding the sweet liquid because of his arms were placed in a sling and bandaged up. Will was still in the bed tipping almost falling over Nico was curious as to know how a child of Apollo was in the infirmary, were they not the children of the god of healing? Nico had his answer when Will accidently fell out of bed hitting his head against the dresser to the ground making Nico wince at the sound. "When I get my hands on those Stoll's they will have wished it was Clarisse they had pranked." Will grumbled facedown into the ground.

Nico felt a little bad for the son of Apollo, and walked towards Will and asked following Percy's advice and smiled "Need some help?"

Will tried to look to whoever was speaking to him with but mumbled a yes that sounded much more like "Whes."

Nico could not help but smile at the troubled son of Apollo. Nico wrapped his shadows around Will, lifted him, and placed him on the bad and he grabbed the cup of nectar and looked to the confused cabin counselor, making Nico frown? "What I thought you needed help?" Nico said but saw a fear with in Wills eyes and knew the look making Nico feel like the one that had done something wrong. Nico placed the cup down. Damn, Nico should have known better then to help some who did not want his help and was about close to the door.

Nico turned around to look Will in the eyes "I'm sorry for helping?" Nico said and was about to close the door.

"No, it's me who should be sorry? You were only helping I guess, shocked I did not think out of all the people it would be you. Not that it's a bad, it's just different." Will said a little force not wanting Nico to feel bad.

Nico sighed and looked into Will's blue eyes and said. "Your eyes tell me differently." Nico stated.

Will sighed as he switched topics. "If you wouldn't mind I would like to help me if you want?" Will asked as he looked to the cup.

Nico guessed that Will did not want to fall to the ground again. Therefore, Nico nodded and picked up the cup and brought it to Wills Lips who greatly took all that he needed from it and smiled at Nico who placed the cup down "Thanks, it's just what I needed? I was also curious if you wouldn't mind getting me something to eat I have been famished all day and kind of been stuck hear all day thanks to the Stoll's, I told my siblings I would be fine but it seems my stomach disagrees with me?" Will tuned to Nico giving him his fool faced grin that made Nico nervous, Nico conceded at gave an awkward smile "What would you like?" Nico asked.

"Just say the normal of what Will Solace gets." Will said smiling wanting to give him a thumb up. Nico smiled and made his own shadow a circle around his feet widely and sank through the shadow appearing in the mess hall that was a loud ruckus damn it why did I do this. Nico walked over to the Hades table, and looked to the nymph who glared at Nico with a fierce sneer. "Will had asked for me to get him his usual of whatever he eat. So if I you do not want to make the sun god a pissed off try not to poison it like you do to mine." Nico said with a dark look making the nymph loose the sneer and snapped to work not wanting to make Nico even more pissed off.

The Nymph returned with a plate filled with mashed potatoes with butter in the middle, with a butter sautéed steak with the edge cut off. With curly fries on the side a bowl of grapes with a glass of bright yellow color with a swirl of orange in it. It made even Nico drool a little and Nico snapped his head back to what he needed when he heared?

"That's a lie Will said he didn't want anything and that he would wait after we got back to him." Nico turned around to find a blond haired girl with similar features to Will and the whole mess hall quiet looking at him Nico moved his eye's around and didn't spot any of the seven and sighed.

"First I could care less what you think, second I came across will kneeling out of bed trying to grab the cup of nectar that his sister Kayla had placed a bit too far for his mouth reach and lost his balance and hit his head against the dresser face planting on the floor. Who knows how long he would be like that before someone found him so I decided to help. Will then asked me to get him something to eat. He said he thought he would be fine before his siblings returned." Nico said to the blushing girl who he had just realized "So you're Kayla."

The blond haired girl looked to Nico and asked, "How'd you guess? So how do I know you're not lying to me?"

Nico raised his left eyebrow "Couldn't you spot a lie a mile away? You're the sons and daughters of Apollo who also stands for truth?"

Kayla was about to protest until she thought about it "Fine you're telling the truth." Kayla grumbled under her breath.

Nico could help but smile and scratched his head "You would happen to know what he usually sacrifices?" Nico asked looking Kayla thought about it

"He usually sacrifices the cut piece of steak." Kayla responded giving Nico glare, which paid no attention to her and sacrificed the steak in the Greek fire "From Will to Lord Apollo." which grew a bright yellow. Nico gathered the plate bowl and cup and sank through the shadow's


	2. 2 Will Reacts

Side note in my story Nico can sing, why he hasn't done it who knows but he can in this fic. Also powerful Nico in it to. I don't own anything

Pairing'sWill/Nico

Characters Nico, Will, The Seven, Apollo Cabin, Rachel, others if I remember

Enjoy and review

.

Will was currently sitting up waiting for Nico to return. Then was kind of baffled; Nico was definitely the last person he would expect help him. Will looked over to the swirling shadows on the ground swirl to life as the prince of darkness himself rose out of the shadows. "Not going to lie but that's pretty cool you can do that?" Will said giving Nico his kilowatt smile.

Nico looked at Will like he had lost some marbles probably true but hey, they didn't roll right. "So here's the food, I got what you asked for. I also asked the nymphs not to poison your food like they do mine." Nico spoke; making Will question the food that was place down before him.

"Not to be picky or ungrateful, but why would it be poisoned?" Will asked looking at Nico suspiciously.

"Well the nymphs like to poison my food because I'm the son of Hades and they don't want me to kill their trees or plants. So I looked one in the eye who got you your food and said if you don't want the sun god to destroy you for poisoning one of his children then you better make it right." Nico finished as he made a chair with the shadows.

Will looked to his food again and then to Nico "So it shouldn't be poisoned?" Will asked with a little worry.

Nico just rolled his eyes as he used his shadows cut a little bit of the steak and placed it in his mouth. When the meat touched his tongue Nico's eyes widened the tasted just as delicious as it smelled. Well that's the impression Will had gotten from the look Nico was showing then smiled. It was his mom's recipe that Nico was tasting and was glad someone found it just as good as he did. "So seeing as your still here I guess it wasn't poisoned."

Nico was brought back to reality and blushed. "The foods not poisoned."

Will smirked and brought his eyes to look in Nico soul brown and said "It was my mother's recipe you just tried and from the looks of it you enjoyed it quite nicely, I'd say it brings an orgasm inside your mouth." Nico couldn't help, but blush a deep red, it did make his taste buds do things food has never done to his mouth.

Will let out a laugh and brought his eyes back to Nico "You look adorable when you blush." Will stated.

Nico couldn't help but blush madly "I'm not adorable! Son's of Hades can't be adorable we are not cute either we are sexy!" Nico shouted.

Will was bursting with laughter at Nico's reaction "I can help it, but say you're the exception with the way you try to hold a straight face while madly blushing works against you badly. But on another note as you can see I am fully incapable to pick up a fork or knife. So if you wouldn't mind could you feed me pretty please?" Will asked batting his eyes and giving Nico his famous blue eyed puppy dog look?

Nico turned a very bright red and his words were caught in his throat as his body worked against him and picked up the fork and cut the buttered stake and placed it between Wills lips who seductively took it in his mouth enjoying the blushing Nico immensely. "Just maybe just maybe, you're not such as bad as everyone speaks about."

Nico smiled with his face still blushed and said "Well there are a lot of things about me you do not know about?" Nico said picking up a grape and brought it Will's mouth without thinking giving Will another chance to get Nico to blush he wasn't sure why he liked making Nico blush, but it felt fun and interesting was he the only one who did this. Will swirled out his tongue around the grape making sure to swirl around the grape making sure to graze Nico fingers making the poor boy shiver as he looked back to Will with an even brighter blush, accomplishing Wills goal.

"Oh Son Hades you seem to be a little unfamiliar with the terms of flirting, which makes it too easy?" Will stated.

"Well aren't you a little behind in your homework. Who would want to flirt with a son of Hades and aren't you straight surely with a body like yours?" Nico asked with a raised brow feeding him another piece of steak.

"What almost every son of the gods has are bisexual or have bisexual tendencies. I just happen to be bisexual? What about you?" Will asked motioning for a bright yellow drink. Nico grabbed the drink and brought it to Wills lips.

"Well I've never thought about it. If I had to choose I would have to be gay." Nico stated calmly making Will spit take. Nico glared at him whose entire arm was covered in lemon orange lemonade. "Will you at least try and get it down in your right through." Nico stated that sounded almost like a shout.

"That's impossible No one is fully gay you must have some attraction to a female or any female?" Will questioned looking in Nico's eyes.

"Why, when I think about it. There's no woman I'm attracted to, I mean even Drew's or Pipers talk thing can't work on me. I guess now I think about it kind of makes sense." That's when Nico quenched his eyes and popped open "Does that mean both Jason and Percy are bisexual?"

Wills eye got big and he blushed as he remembered that night when he walked in on them. "Um actually I caught them doing the deed"

"What the hell what about Piper and Annabeth I thought they were there girls do they know what is going on?" Nico asked.

They both didn't even hear a gasp of one red headed girl or a blond headed girl peeking upon them

"Um before I go any further I have to say I they caught me and forced me to swear on the river of Styx. So I can't really say anything or what I hear." Will remembered there angry looks.

**Nico's point of view**

Nico was definitely surprised that Percy would cheat on Annabeth Jason on the other had was a different story seeing as he knew that ship would be sailing soon. "So what are your thoughts on it, I'm pretty sure that you caught onto what I was meaning?" Will asked.

"Of course I did, I'm surprised they would do that, but at the moment I want to care, but I can't not after they all abandoned me. Apparently Hades children aren't the only ones to hold a grudge." Nico responded.

The look on Will's face was of confusion "You don't know my part of the story do you?" Nico asked placing a few more grapes in Will's mouth.

"Frankly I don't know much about your side of the story, Percy and Jason only talk about theirs it would be nice to know your part of the war actually both would be nice?" Nico for the first time smiled and retold him the stories about how he suggested to Percy to get the Achilles heel and the whole deal with his father.

"So in the first war you basically gave Percy a helping hand and convinced your father to join the fight? Why wasn't that mentioned it's because of you and the power of the underworld that we won that war?" Will asked Nico

"Well that's an easy question to answer it's because I am the son of Hades, and sons of Hades are always vision as the villains so when they think I turn bad or evil it will either be Percy or Jason to kill me without a second thought or glance sparking yet another war with Hades." Nico responded.

It was Wills turn to frown at Nico "But from what I can tell you seem dark but not dangerous, After all you wouldn't be feeding me?" Will spoke as he was finished with his food Nico was about to shadow travel back to return the dishes when he felt a pair of warm soft lips on his check "Thanks Neeks it was nice getting to know you, so how about swinging by tomorrow morning?" Will asked giving Nico that same blinding smile.

Nico was blushing madly one he speechless with the kiss to the cheek and second he wasn't a fan of nicknames. "Wouldn't you have your siblings hear?" Nico asked struggling to hide the blush.

Will thought about it then said "The experiment that the Stoll's gave me was pretty bad. So I would love some pay back and seeing as you have a knack with slipping through the shadows?"

Nico smiled slyly "Sure I have a few experiments I would love to try out myself."

"I would say let's shake on it but I can't shake, so if you would come a little closer?" Will nodding his head spoke motioning for Nico to come closer? Nico leaned down but widened as he realized he just set himself up when he felt a pair of warm lips pressed up against his stealing Nico's first kiss as the kiss intensified sending so many jolts into Nico's brain like it was just realizing something important.

Will began to move in the kiss making Nico realize where he was at. Nico pulled away making Will pout "Ah you broke away from the handshake before it could get good?"

Nico was left agape "What do you mean handshake? If that's what you call a handshake I can't wait to see what you call a kiss?" Nico said blushing.

Will wiggled his eyebrow and winked "My Neeks if you want to find out all you have to do is ask and I'll show you what I call a kiss?"

Nico Furiously blushed "Okay hold that thought." Nico said smiling teleporting away from sight.

Making Will's eye's and ease droppers widened and smiled "My Nico you are filled with surprises I wonder what I'll unwrap Next time." Will said to himself licking his lips


	3. 3 Nico and Will

Side note in my story Nico can sing due to some kind of Apollo spell, why he hasn't done it who knows but he can in this fic. Also powerful Nico in it to. I don't own anything

Pairing's Will/Nico

Characters Nico, Will, The Seven, Apollo Cabin, Rachel, others if I remember

Enjoy and review

(Nico)

Nico appeared right in his cabin blushing furiously as he thought about the whole situation. Nico could even remember the softness of Will's lips pressed against his moment's ago. The very tingling that went through out his body, while Will stole Nico's first kiss a kiss from a boy no less. Nico didn't even know what to think Nico didn't know if he was attracted to guys or girl's. Nico mind wondered as he looked out to the night sky from his skylight. Jason wasn't the only one who could enjoy the beauty that was the night. The way the stars shined and the moon was placed it made Nico relax and think about situations at hand.

Nico moved down his wood floor and slowly discarded his close discarded his aviator's jacket and black underneath shirt to his floor with a thump. Nico only paused for a second to look at his reflection and only saw the pale bony complexion not to mention his faded olive complexion. How could anyone like him he was just another body around unlike Percy or Jason he didn't get the good looks just everything that they weren't? They were the in crowd and he was the out crowd.

What could Will ever see in him he wasn't even sure he was straight or gay? But, that could easily be discovered; buy thinking what actually turned him on girls never really did the trick. Nico even tried to think about Annabeth like that but couldn't without making it seem awkward maybe it was because she was Percy's girl. That was the other thing could someone love him and what was on the inside. Nico pondered on the thought then remembered his sisters loved him to a point but that was only sibling love. Nico sighed as he discarded his pants to the floor and went to his made bed and pulled back the satin silk cloth and got in as, Nico licked his lips tasting the lingering taste of Will's and could feel the tiny shivers run down his spine again as he shivered in delight. All Nico knew he wanted to taste Will's lips again.

(Will)

Will looked to the ceiling dazed with a goofy grin, one who knew that Nico could blush so badly, or that he was secretly broken inside. Will frowned as he remembered from the looks of thinks it seems Nico has been abandoned by the entire camp, not to mention Percy. Will had thought that Percy had thought of Nico like a brother. If that's how treats people he considered a brother he needs a new look on things. Will then thought back to the kiss he had shared with Nico he knew he tricked Nico into a kiss but it was bugging him to get under his skin a little. Not to mention the shivers he got from the kiss, it was quite exotic that he just might have to kiss him again.

But, Will also have to be careful of the fact that he doesn't even know what Nico's sexuality is or if he was interested. Also was Will even interested in Nico? No need to go getting on Nico's bad side and use him when he's already broken. Then again he was also the son of the gods of healing maybe he can be the ambrosia to his heart it would be worth a shot. The only problem lied with his ex who keeps on charmspeaking him back into a relationship with her just because she wants reputation.

Will shivered at the thought of Drew he had enough of her, Will hated when she used him just because he was easy access to the top of the popularity from going out with him. Will wasn't stupid he knew her true goal was Jason or Percy and getting to be with them. At least with Nico he had no one he was interested in as far as he knew. "Eros please help me to know and bring light to Nico, and please keep drew away?"

(Eros)

Up with in the sky sat a beautiful blond male with sapphire blue eyes, golden wings wearing the latest designer clothes from eagle brand. He looked like the top male model. He was known as Eros known as the god of love, beauty, beauty and lust. Eros had been intrigued when he felt a little stir of lust and found the most perfect couple for each other a son of Hades meets the light with a son of Apollo. Eros had remembered what it was like with Adolf he had grown up alone lost his mother and family and the pain had consumed him. It made Eros shiver with the remembrance. If he remembered correctly his mother hadn't even found a mate for the son of death, saying he's so close to the edge that he's beyond salvageable unlike Hazel who has light and a future bright for her. Nico is just a dark mass waiting to break out.

"There may not be in your eyes mother, but when there's a will there's a way." Eros said allowed and notched an arrow ready to full fill a request as he sent it through the skylight within Nico's room with his makeover arrow. "A little light is better than none son of Hades I hope that this is what will heal you." Eros spoke leaving a little card, disappearing with the wind.

(Rachel)

Rachel put on her best acting face and ran towards the two familiar females sitting on the log and plopped down breathless and looked to them in fear. "Annabeth, Piper… Jason and Percy… I see an unforeseen harm coming to them… blood everywhere… Huff… horrible fates you two must go them there in Percy's cabin talking… Please go you're the only ones who can set things right." Rachel pleaded as everyone listened in as the fear struck girls ran of hoping to save their men as did Leo, Clarisse, and the Stolls even Chiron trotted off to cabin three.

"You do realize that you just probably killed those two rights?" Rachel looked up to find Kayla looking at whom.

"Said people threatened your brother and are sleeping behind the girls backs, do you think they deserve any less?" Rachel asked as another set of gasps went through.

Kayla thought about it "Want to go see the outcome?" Kayla asked with a sly smile.

"Of course it's the only true entertainment this night.

(Annabeth)

Annabeth's heart raced as she drew her blade. Annabeth didn't want to think of Percy in trouble or bleeding. He had become her whole world. Annabeth pleaded for everything to be alright. "Don't worry Annabeth; Rachel said we were the only ones who could set everything right." Piper said to her beside her as they neared the cabin. Annabeth could hear the grunts and moans coming within and wasted no time in shoving the door wide open and ran in and froze and from the other footsteps came to a pause and terror came to her eyes, as she witnessed her boyfriend being fucked and kissed by Jason. What Annabeth heard next destroyed her heart as she heard Percy groan "So much better than Annabeth."

"Right back at you can't even get Piper to groan like this?" he spoke pounding into Percy. Who then looked up and met hear eyes and became jaw slacked and fear written on his eyes. Annabeth didn't even wait for a response as she ran out of the cabin running away not even wasting her breath on Percy, no Jackson. Hot tears flowed down her face as she entered her cabin Piper was no better as she ran away with Leo on her heals.

I hope you enjoyed, please review if you don't like don't read


	4. Sopa must Die

*Sorry everyone, this is not a new chapter. One of the authors I am following posted this. I went online and checked it out to see if it's true and it is. It will affect everything online - not just fanfiction. No more youtube?! No more fanfiction?! So much else, it's horrifying. So I copied it and pasted it here so everyone could check it out themselves. Thanks Janzen222 for the heads up.

**AZFAERYDUST**

_**Alright everyone I had to break it to do you but this is not an offical chapter. What this however is an important annoucement. Ever heard of SOPA? Well guess what it's back again. Ya, I thought it was dealt with last year as well. Guess I was wrong. Well looks like we get to stomp it down again. Now I'm normally not the type of person to get actively involved with polticts or do anything that risks my fanfiction account, but I'd rather risk my fanfiction account then serve federal time. Yep you heard me right, if SOPA passes me and the rest of the writers on here could potentially face federal time. That's not all, if you use any similiar concepts to say Harry Potter or any other already published book and post it online, guess what. You could be potentially serving jail time as well. Now if your not screaming what the hell already, then do it now my reader. **_

_**Now the only way I can think of to fight this is to sign a petition, I'll be posting the link at the end of my ranting. Now before you go on thinking oh it's not that big of a deal, imagine this: eight yearold children facing federal time just because they wrote a few one shots or a story or two. Yea that's right it doesn't matter what age you are, if this thing passes were all screwed. So join with me my readers, we must stop this outrage. We must remind the government that they are for the people, not just the rich ones! Do not let SOPA pass or it will be the end of FANFICTION. We cannot let this happen!**_

_**This is the link, simply remove the spaces to go to link. Also I will be posting the link on my profile for further information.**_

_**petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa -2013 /LMzMVrQF**_

_**or just go to **_

_**petitions . whitehouse . gov and then search petitions. Search sopa then click STOP SOPA 2013.**_

_**Remember people the fate of most fanfiction writers lies on you!***_


End file.
